kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Campania
The Campania is a luxury passenger ship owned by the Blue Star Line. Overview Its maiden voyage was scheduled to go from Southampton to New York City''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 51, page 19 and departed on April 17. Three days later, the Aurora Society had its meeting and accidentally released Bizarre Dolls, who began attacking the ship's passengers. After the captain was killed by Bizarre Dolls, the ship had no administration, thus it crashed into an iceberg. It was predicted to sink within one hour of the crash by both Sebastian Michaelis and Ronald Knox both predicted that the ship would sink within the hour following the crash.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 26 Its lifeboats were then distributed in order to escape the imminent sinking disaster. Edward Midford was guiding the passengers, using the policy of women and children first.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 26 Consequently, it began capsizing, sending many who were not on the life boats to their deaths.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 8 Composition The ship has the latest gigantic boiler with a reciprocating steam engine installed at the center. The place is divided into two sections with the boiler separating them. In other words, the ship is divided in a front and a stern thus there are two freight storage in the ship, one in the front and the other in the bottom. In this case, these are where Ryan Stoker placed his Aurora Society's experiments (i.e. Bizarre Dolls), with the front having ten times as many samples as there in the bottom.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 30-31 In addition, there's an elevator hall where it featured the Midford family fending off the Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 18 Through the turbine engine room''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 55, page 15, there is a freight elevator in the boiler room that leads to other floors of the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 12 It is noted for there to have numerous boiler rooms, and on the second boiler room, the penetration caused by the iceberg collision, made the water rush through where Ciel, Elizabeth, Snake, and Ryan are. Snake and Ryan are separated from them. On the third boiler room, Snake witnessed Ryan escaping through an elevator lift.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 14''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 57, page 10 Outside on the deck, there is a lookout section for sailors. In this case, this is when the sailors notice the ship approaching icebergs and attempted to call for help but received no response from the captain.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 27-28 There's a communication room''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 55, page 8 and in the wheelhouse is where the captain monitors the ship, yet he was killed by Bizarre Dolls. The controls to close the water tight doors and the ship's blueprints are located here in which Sebastian uses to deduct that the ship will sink within the hour.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 7''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 56, page 24''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 56, page 26 The ship is also separated into classes; the first, second, and third class with the first pertaining to the wealthiest passengers. There's a gate in the first class that can block lower-classed passengers from coming up.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 2 Ryan has a first class guest room in the ship where he has stored his device before Aleister Chamber stole it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 6 This floor also has a first class front hallway where Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox executed their soul collecting duty.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 7 On the first class hall, Sebastian scurried through and watched a man being killed by a Bizarre Doll carriage.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 3-4 Afterwards, Grell rescued Ryan from falling at the same place.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 32 The first class lounge is where the Midford family came to once again fight against the Bizarre Dolls and protect the passengers.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 6 Later, on the first class deck is where the lifeboats are being distributed by Edward Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 26 When Ciel and Sebastian reached the first class passenger hallway, they encountered the Undertaker and Aleister Chamber who has taken the device allegedly renders Bizarre Dolls inactive. They arrived at the first class passenger lounge where they met Grell, Ronald, and Ryan.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 7''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 59, page 12''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 59, page 13-15 Indicated Passengers * Ciel Phantomhive * Sebastian Michaelis * Snake * Alexis Leon Midford * Frances Midford * Edward Midford * Elizabeth Midford * Ryan Stoker * Aleister Chamber * Undertaker * Grell Sutcliff * Ronald Knox * Sophie Smith * Susanne Connor Trivia *It is possibly based of the Titanic's sinking as both ships departed from Southampton, England, on a maiden voyage to New York City, America, and was struck by an iceberg.Wikipedia:RMS_Titanic *It may also be based on the RMS Campania. **After the RMS Campania was turned into a aircraft carrier in 1915, Charles Lightoller, the second officer and one of the survivors of the Titanic, became its first officer. *Blue Star Line, the company that owns Campania, is based of the company that owns Titanic, which is White Star Line. *Patrick Phelps was the Supervision Executive of the Blue Star Line Company. References Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Locations